


free.

by gayblockz (lizandre)



Series: Non-Binary Ranboo [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ae/Aer pronouns for Ranboo, End/Ends pronouns for Ranboo, Everyone is Supportive, Fluff, Gen, He/Him pronouns for Ranboo, It/Its pronouns for Ranboo, Mention of Mild Past Physical Abuse, Neopronoun User Ranboo, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Nounself Pronouns, Ranboo uses Neopronouns, Ranboo uses a lot of sets of pronouns, Trans Character, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), coming out except not really bc he just tells them his pronouns and that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandre/pseuds/gayblockz
Summary: Ranboo reconnects with his identity. It leads to him discovering he quite likes some different pronouns. So he gets all of them. King.***He/End/It/Ae Ranboo. Because I think neopronoun users are very cool and deserve representation.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Non-Binary Ranboo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138598
Comments: 67
Kudos: 430





	free.

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: this is purely Dream SMP character Ranboo, irl Ranboo is a cis man who goes by he/him pronouns (as far as we know), and I am writing this because he has stated that he is okay with nonbinary headcanons. 
> 
> Anyway so I heard nonbinary Ranboo was a thing, so I present to you: Ranboo but he uses neopronouns. Enjoy :)

Ranboo didn’t know a lot about the End.

His eyes light up with childish awe as Phil tells him details about the mysterious dimension, the one they’ll never go to, not in this world, at least. He says endermen are from there, and that that’s the reason it surprised him that Ranboo doesn’t know much about it.

Phil says that endermen can use their teleportation to travel between dimensions, that’s why they can be found everywhere.

Ranboo wonders if he can also teleport to the End.

There’s something peaceful, something poetic about the End.

Even though it is inhabited by a giant dragon, and even though it’s dangerous to humans, there’s a triumph to even reaching it. It’s an accomplishment, getting to the End, no matter what the conclusion of your story may be.

When things end, it’s time to rest.

_Everything you hate will have no end._

Dream’s voice said that once in the weeping panic room.

_And everything you love will. It will end._

Ranboo wished he knew how to stop hearing his own thoughts.

_You will end._

Every once in a while Dream says something so objectively correct Ranboo can’t argue with it.

He’s right. Ranboo will end, one day.

He hopes that when he dies he goes to the End. Neither heaven nor hell would let him in, so he would rather just skip to the epilogue, and stay there forever. It will be loved, it will be hated, it will simply not matter, because, in reality, endings aren’t good or bad, they just are.

Ranboo doesn’t cry when stories end. His story will end, one day, and he doesn’t deny that. He only hopes he can be done with his character development before that happens.

He doesn’t shy away from conclusions. He wears his mortality on his sleeve.

“Tubbo,” he says, one day. “Could you call me end?”

“End?” Tubbo looks up with a chuckle, but his humour drops when he sees Ranboo’s serious face. “Like a nickname?”

Ranboo considers.

“No. Like a pronoun.”

Cogs turn in Tubbo’s brain.

“So, end is my friend, regardless of how shit ends memory is, so end should stop always blaming endself for things that aren’t ends fault?”

Ranboo laughs, and playfully punches Tubbo, to which he responds with sticking out his tongue and more laughter.

After they calm down, end sighs.

“I guess so.”

* * *

Ranboo doesn’t like associating endself with humanity.

End doesn’t dislike humans, and end certainly doesn’t dislike hanging out with them, it’s just that whenever end is assumed to be some weird mutated human being, end gets uncomfortable and fidgets and makes the noises everyone finds weird.

End notices how easy it is to ignore ends enderman part. End notices because of how often people forget, and start making eye contact, or killing a bothersome enderman right in front of end, or beckon end to get into the water. End then awkwardly tries to speak up, reminding them of ends origins, and they always mumble apologetically, and stop until the next time they forget.

They refer to the annoying endermen in their path as “it”.

Then they turn around and refer to Ranboo as “he”.

What makes end worthy of “he”, when the endermen get reduced to an “it”?

Or, rather, what makes the endermen worthy of “it”, while end gets reduced to a “he”?

“I was talking to Tubbo about you, he thinks we hate each other, can you believe it?” Tommy and Ranboo walk down the prime path, Tommy engrossed in another one of his stories.

An enderman teleports right next to them, and Tommy almost jumps.

“Tommy—” Ranboo grabs his hand, trying to guide him so he doesn’t have to look at the creature.

“Don’t worry, I’m not looking at it.”

_It._

“Anyway, as I was saying, I was talking to him and he said he thinks that we don’t get along, and I say, no, that’s ridiculous, end is a great—”

“It.”

Tommy snaps his head up and looks at Ranboo.

“It,” it repeats. It’s quick to clarify, once it sees Tommy’s confused face. “I mean. I’m still okay with end, and he, I just like it as well, so if you don’t mind, you don’t have to if you don’t want to—”

“No, it’s okay,” Tommy shrugs, and continues his story. He refers to Ranboo by it, without questioning it.

It feels nice.

* * *

Ranboo stares at itself in the mirror. It traces its fingers on its pearly white skin, staring intently at the tip of its nose, where its two halves met.

It doesn’t really know what it was.

It knows it is half enderman – that much is clear, but it never knew its other half. It feels connected to its enderman side, even if others sometimes don’t acknowledge it, it still knows that part of itself is there, it is part of it.

But its other half? It’s a mystery. It has no idea what it is. If only it could remember.

It traces its fingers over its eyelids. The only things it remembers about its non enderman side is snippets of things other people said to it.

_It looks like the face of an angel._

The face of whoever said that is blurry. Ranboo remembers the following words more clearly.

_Such a shame it’s inseparable from the monster._

The feeling of water burning its skin feels like it happened yesterday.

The face of an angel. What a strange way to describe it. It examines its ungloved hands. The white side feels light, as if it’s supposed to be able to fly. It feels so elevated, almost holy.

“Ae…” it whispers to itself, and it falls off its tongue and floats to the ground like a feather.

Ae sighs, walking away from the mirror. Ae pulls aer glove back on, and walks outside. The air feels fresh on aer face, both halves of aer feeling it. For the first time in a long time, ae feels like one whole.

Ae doesn’t think ae wants to tell anybody about aer newest pronouns yet. They feel personal, like ae just got a grip on an identity that was for so long out of aer grasp.

Ae likes the way things are right now. He feels warmth in his chest when he overhears a whispered “He’s a bright boy, has potential”. End chuckles at the “I’m never mean to end, it’s all lies and slander!”. It wants to break down crying, muttering hushed words of gratitude when it hears “Its memory indicates nothing of its loyalty”.

And when in aer thoughts ae refers to aerself as ae, ae feels free.

Ranboo feels at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> note: i don’t use nounself pronouns so if i fucked up pls tell me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, and comments are really motivating. Don’t feel pressured tho <3


End file.
